Kenpachi Zaraki: Zanpakuto Discovery
by Rock Warrior 24
Summary: The beginning of the infamous brutal captain of squad 11 discovering the one thing he truly wants most. The name of his Zanpakuto.
1. Prologue

Kenpachi Zaraki: Zanpakuto Discovery.

"So, Ichigo Kurisaki is getting his ass kicked *again* by the Arrancars? Hmph. Nothing new there…"

Kenpachi Zaraki just received the news of Ichigo and his friends in Hueco Mundo, and he clearly does not like the news. He wanted to charge in there and just fight. He doesn't know much of anything else anyway, it's what he needs to survive. Everyone thinks he is the most bad ass captain of all the 13 court guard squads, but the truth is he vents his inner anger and depression by fighting. The feels of slicing through the enemies flesh, feeling their bones just melt under your blade… who needs women, if you have that? Kenpachi's fantasies always lingered along this and his thoughts are filled of moments of when he can get a good fight and not some measly sub-ordinate.

"I wonder how many Shinigami's I've sent too Unohana in the past week…" Kenpachi laughed, "Hmmm, I wonder if Kuchiki is up for a fight. Maybe il tell him to just go full Bankai and then I'll kick his ass!"

He drew his zanpakto and examined it carefully. "How many people have we killed, huh? Close to 1000? 10000? And yet you still won't even bother to tell me your name. Are you still testing me, to arise when I truly need you? Don't me that crap. I don't need you at all, what I do need is power…" Kenpachi said this almost every day, but the truth is he needed a friend, no, he needed someone he can call family. He has Yachiru, but whom else? Everyone is is too scared to even talk to him, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa see him as captain and don't talk to him about anything else besides official business.

He ran the tips of his fingers over the blade and felt the sharpness in it. He pressed down so it drew blood and spread the blood over the blades jagged edges, "breakfast." He said a single word before sheathing it. He shook his head and heard the bells ring in his hair. He took a deep breath and…

"KENNY! How you feeling today?" it was Yachiru, his Lieutenant. She was so silent on his shoulder that he figured she must have been asleep. He figured correctly.

"Yo, Yachiru. Today seems like a good day to draw blood from some half-ass arrancar that thinks they can take me on. I'm sure you might even want to fight" He replied with his signature sadistic smile and chuckle.

"Of course not, Kenny! I prefer to be on your shoulder or at a distance watching you tear some hollows heart out!" Yachiru said with an evil laugh.

Kenpachi hit her on the back of the head gently "Ow. Kenny! What was that for?" she looked at him, pouting.

"Hollows don't have hearts, Yachiru. You should know something as basic as that by now." He replied.

"I know! It was just to add detail to the story… but oh well. I know my big, strong Kenny has a heart as big as a Menos Grande" She wrapped her arms around his neck and then shouted "Come on, Kenny! We're going to be so late!"

Kenpachi couldn't help but smile at her innocence. She's seen things no little girl should ever see. Decapitations, People drenched in blood, people screaming in pain and she's even killed a few people… But, whats done is done. We cant change the past. "We're already 'so late' Yachiru. And don't say I have a big heart. There's nothing left in me besides a shrivelled up piece of crap pumping blood through my body…"

That is the end of the prologue of my first story! Please leave comments below. And tell me if you liked it.


	2. Chapter 1: Death will unite us

Chapter 1: Death will unite us.

"YACHIRU! Where the hell are we!?" roared Kenpachi. As usual, we find Yachiru and Kenpachi lost with no idea how to get back.

**(Please donate to the 'implant Yachiru with a personal GPS' organisation. Sponsored by Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of squad 12)**

"Kenny! Stop with the shouting… It's not my fault you trust me with giving directions. I'm sure by the 987485 time we got lost, you would have figured out I just shout random directions to you." The pink haired, little girl replied in her sweetest voice.

Kenpachi looked over to his lieutenant and smiled. "You are way to convincing. Every time you beg me to let you direct and I need to let you, have you seen yourself beg?" He replied.

"Yeth, Kenny. I have!" Yachiru giggled and smiled. She stood on Kenpachi's shoulder, gazing out in all directions with her hand blocking out the 'sun'. It was night, in case none of you caught my joke earlier. "We're lost, Kenny."

If Kenpachi knew what a face palm was, he would use it now, "No shit, Yachiru, I figured that when we left the Seireitei, a few hours back. I guess we will just need to camp out here tonight." He stretched and yawned. It had been a long day, would have been boring too if the hollows didn't attack earlier. But there weren't many, 50 at the most, with only 5 being Menos. It was such a disappointment to Kenpachi. He was hoping Aizen would launch a direct attack just so that he could kill someone that put up a fight.

"But Kenny! Im not at the least bit tired." She yawned and rubbed her eyes, "see…" she attempted a Shunpo aiming to land on his shoulder but ended up hitting his chest and falling ass first into the ground "Geez Kenny. I think when all this stuff with Arrancars and Aizen is finally over, you are going to take some leave and go live with Jiggles for a while. She'll put some padding on you." She was clearly beat, but she still just wanted to spend some time with Kenpachi, he was the only family she knew. And she truly loved him.

"There is no way in hell you can make the journey back tonight. Get some rest, I'll take first watch." He replied with what seemed like no emotion, but too Yachiru and Kenpachi, it was everything.

Yachiru giggled and said "ok. Fine ,Kenny." She gave him a quick hug and found a comfortable rock, put her head on it and feel asleep. Kenpachi took one look at her and saw how innocent she is, with her finger in her mouth and everything. He couldn't even remember how they met. He only remembered blood, and lots of it. And then this little girl ***crawling*** out from the aftermath and picking up a Zanpakuto from some fallen warrior as if it were some play thing.

Kenpachi leaned against a tree and was lost in memories of the past, when he heard it. Movement to his right. Movement to his left. He instinctively drew his Zanpakuto, ready for anything. He silently hoped it would be a worthy opponent. What came next, was too much even for him. He felt pain all over his body and then a rip. He saw blood spraying in all directions and dropped his Zanpakuto. He fell. He fell for what seemed like an eternity. And all to the laughter of someone, no, **something**. His head felt like it had been crashed a few times and then split open, only to be repaired by someone who had no idea what they were doing.

"Kenpachi Zeraki… You were never able to control me. Why would you want to get up and fight?" Kenpachi tried to get u but got a kick in the ribs for his effort. "I don't want to hurt you, Kenpachi. Why would i? You're my ***master***" the voice said the last word drenched in sarcasm, followed by laughter. Not evil laughter, more like when a teacher finds their student doing something they find cute.

_I don't understand, what the hell is going on here? Is this my Zapakuto…?_ Kenpachi was so deep in his thoughts; he didn't bother looking at his attackers face_. _He felt movement in front of him. He forced himself to look forward to get a glimpse, but only saw feet.

He felt himself slowly lose consciousness and thought _What happens now? Am I going to die? Or am I already dead…?_

It seems as though what it is could read his thoughts because as soon as he thought that line he got a reply of "Far from it, Kenpachi Zeraki…"

(A/N: And that guys and girls is the end of chapter one of this epic tale. At least I hope its epic. Hahaha. Leave your reviews down below and keep safe, listen to Rock and stay away from crappy music! Rock Warrior 24. Out…)


	3. Chapter 2: Invited by Death, to dance

(A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update, but my school just finished with exams. So in the past few weeks I've been so busy. Please forgive me and keep reading! Another thing, tell me what you would like to see in the future. Eg, story ideas, maybe more intense swearing. Whatever you guys want, I will give you. Your help will be appreciated and I will give you credit. Thanks for the support dudes and girls)

Chapter 2: Invited by Death, to dance.

Kenpachi opened his eyes to an area he was not hoping to see ever again. The day his Zanpakuto materialised, he was alone and standing up straight. He still cannot remember anything from this day, except that he was alone and abandoned. His family and clan were wiped out by hollows and he, by some freak chance, was left alive.

He recalled blood. And a lot of it. Was it is own? Or maybe his beloved sister…? What was her name? He could only remember her face, beautiful as the full moon, twice as bright.

He immediately felt his face for the scar running down his left side of his face. _That hollow was one tough son of a bitch. _He thought, as he recalled the feel of his blade running through its limbs. He managed to torture it enough to quench his thirst for revenge. Obviously, it wasn't enough…

_It did not bring his sister back…_

Kenpachi felt a wave of sickness wash over him, and fell down to one knee. "What the hell…" he managed to say through coughs of blood and vomit. "… is wrong with me…?".

"Nothing is wrong with you… except that you're a weak little, piece of shit! Just like always…" whispered a voice in his ear.

He turned slowly trying to see what it was, but what he got was something that felt like a solid reiatsu block hit him across the face. He was felt like he was thrown at least 50 metres and then pushed into the ground with a force similar to Jidanbo sitting down on a flimsy chair.

"I can't feel my body… I don't know why or how I even got here…" he tried to get up, but that resulted in him getting the bottom of a shoe slam into his face. The taste of blood was fresh in his mouth and the feeling of a broken nose was one he was all too familiar to him, he would be having the time of his laugh if this was any other battle. But this wasn't just another battle. He was scared. Scared of fighting back, scared of defending, scared of his enemy.

"GET UP AND FREAKING FIGHT ME YOU PUNY SON OF A BITCH!" Kenpachi knew it that whatever he was fighting was now getting angry, its reiatsu was crushing him to the brink of death. His clothes were torn and not even worth keeping on. He tore off the top part of his clothing and threw it aside. He had to do something, even if it was just a swing of his Zanpakuto… His Zanpakuto! Where is it? He couldn't feel it by his side and couldn't the constant groaning and screams of it in pain. The cries only he could hear…

"_Screw you…"_

Kenpachi spat the words out, materializing as blood from his mouth. He stood up and clenched his fists. His body began to tremble and he felt the all too familiar reiatsu burst out from the cage that was set up inside of him. He looked down to the floor… _With both eyes…_

He then laughed. He laughed so hard that he felt his broken ribs start to stab his insides; he felt the blood start to fill in his abdomen. He unclenched his fists and slowly raised his head, still laughing psychotically. He couldn't believe what a bitch he was. Him, Kenpachi Zeraki, almost in tears? That was the biggest load of bullshit he ever heard…

He stopped laughing and stood there smiling his classic "You're basically screwed now" smile. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose. He let himself bathe in his reiatsu. He felt the broken bones heal. The lost blood form again. The swollen eye reducing size. The broken nose returning back to normal position. He was back and without his eye patch to hold in his reiatsu.

Whatever he was going to fight was, in no better word to explain, fucked.

He finally decided to look at his opponent. It wasn't much. In fact it was _nothing_.

A black shadow, with blue and red glowing eyes. But it was still so familiar to him…

Its reiatsu still caused fear to cut into him worse than any Zanpakuto…

He cocked his head and squinted closely at the figure that stood before him. His eyes opened fully in horror. It was the hollow that gave him the scar on his face. The same hollow that killed his beloved sister… that killed his whole clan in one attack.

He felt the burning sensation inside himself. He thought he killed it. He can still remember it fading into nothing in front of him. What was this? This cant be real. It just can't be real…

Kenpachi looked at the Hollow and said "did you think that coming to attack me now was a good idea? I'm a million times stronger than what I was when you first fought me! I could end it you before you -" he was cut off from finishing his sentence. He felt the cold steel of a Zanpakuto on is back and that horribly dry voice against his ear.

"Blink? Oh. Kenpachi… I could end you without even you realising it. Let alone blink"

The Zanpakuto was crying out to Kenpachi. It was _his_ Zanpakuto that the hollow was using. He gulped and closed his hands into fists and swung an elbow back into the hollows face. He put in almost all his reiatsu into that one blow.

He connected with it!

The hollow seemed unimpressed by his attempt of an attack. It smiled. Or at least tried to smile. It was a sickly sound of muscles that were never used being torn to form it. It actually caused Kenpachi to grimace.

The hollow moved Kenpachi's arm away and hushed him. Kenpachi broke into an instant sweat.

"it will all be over soon, _Sanguis Fons…_ " His Zanpakuto was driven into him and blood gushed out from all directions of his body. Kenpachi knew that what the hollow did was a killing move stolen from someone he knew really well, he just didn't know who.

"Sleep again, Kenpachi Zeraki. For this nightmare is over. At least, part of it…" the hollow laughed its raspy laugh as Kenpachi lost consciousness.

(AN: Kenpachi has a tendency to get stabbed and then fall asleep a lot, eh? Don't worry. It will all make sense to those of you who haven't figured it out yet. Thanks for reading! Please review and follow my instructions from the authors note at the beginning. Stay safe, listen to Rock, you guys are awesome because you read little Rockies stories! Rock Warrior 24, out…)


	4. Chapter 3: Love and Lost

Authors Note.

It's been a really long time since I have even though about writing and I would like to apologise to everyone that gave me the time of day to even bother reading my stories. I would also like to thank two very important people. Firstly, Silenthero13,(go look him up and read his stories! I love them so far.) for always giving me support whenever I needed him (which was a lot lately) and this random dude\dudette "Kagome Echizen Fan". The reason being that without their follow, I probably would never have come back into the world of fan fiction. Thank you sir\ma'am for your random act of kindness! Now to start anew… Here we go!

Chapter 3: Love

The taste of blood in Kenpachi's mouth was gone. He felt like he had just woken up from a bad dream. A bad dream where you felt like you did in the dream… in pain.

"aw man…" Kenpachi ran his fingers through his hair trying to massage the massive migraine he had.

He pushed himself up and put his arms on his knees with his face buried in his hands. He groaned from the pain.

"How does Matsumoto handle her 'next morning migraines'…?"

He chuckled at his own joke and then added: "well she has had plenty of experience."

A bolt of pain was sent up his spine up to his head. He clutched the sides of his head and started screaming in pain.

"o… K… this is **obviously **still… a dream…" he grunted through his teeth.

"Don't struggle, Oni-chan." Said a soft voice in his ear. "it will all be over soon…"

Kenpachi felt a gentle hand on his neck and shoulders, followed by another. They were as soft as a newly spun web from a spider, softer even. He only knew on one person that had hands as soft as this.

_**His sister…**_

_This can't be real. This isn't real! _Kenpachi tried over and over again to convince himself but the feel of her touch were all too real for him. He couldn't deal with this pain and suffering… not **again**

"I have lost you before; I can't and won't live with myself if you happen to get hurt under my watch. Please…" Tears started to roll down Kenpachi's face and he didn't try and fight them. He hadn't cried in over 300 years and he felt as though he needed this. He closed his eyes slowly and cried softly. He didn't want his sister to see him like this. He wouldn't want her to see how weak he had become…

The hands that were on his shoulders slowly moved to cover his eyes. This was followed by the giggles of a little girl, his sister's laugh from when they used to play with each other. He felt so torn inside, but he had to look. He needed to look. It was his sister. He didn't know how or why, but it was his sister.

_He __**missed**__ her._

He turned around and saw her. It was her. Her eyes were the same. Her hair was the same. Her smile and laugh were the same.

Kenpachi smiled and hugged his sister after 300 years of regret and anger.

"what's wrong, Oni-chan?" there was pure love and compassion in her voice. He missed having someone older actually look after him.

"Everything is wrong, nee-san… everything…" he held her tightly and burst into tears in her chest. He felt bad for making her worry, but right now he didn't care. He was in her arms and that's all that mattered.

It was only now that he realised he was a child again. Nee-san was only a few years older than him but she was in her late teen years.

_She's more beautiful than I remember…_

She hushed him and he felt like a little boy again, like it was nothing but a scraped knee that she could kiss better. It was the best feeling Kenpachi felt in his whole existence.

"it's ok, Oni-chan. Nee-san is here. She will protect you until the ends of time. I love you…"

_Her voice is even more angelic that I can remember…_

"I love you too, Nee-san. Don't leave me again." He held onto her tightly and her grip tightened. This is what he missed the most. Hugging his sister and feeling as if she was part of him. "and this time, I will be the one protecting you! I swear it!"

He felt her laugh and pull away from the hug. She smiled and him and laughed sweetly. "What makes you think I need protecting? I can handle myself." She attempted to make a mean face and flex. Kenpachi laughed a laugh of pure happiness.

_When was the last time we spent some time together… 200-350 years ago?_

Smiling and with tears in his eyes, Kenpachi said "Not everyone would let you win a fight against them, Nee-san."

His sister faked a hurt gasp and said "You let me win those fights? How could you, Kenpachi!"

Kenpachi was about to reply when he realised what she called him. He had adopted that name after his sister died, many years actually. That meant one thing.

"You aren't my sister…" it killed him to say it but he knew it was the truth.

He didn't know what to expect from it so he prepared for anything. But the strangest thing happened, something he did not expect.

She _**smiled**_.

"That much is certain, Kenpachi. But so not fear, I am not here to hurt you. I am here because you brought me here. I am an extension of your deepest desires. I am your Zanpakuto."

Kenpachi couldn't believe what this _thing _was saying. "Zanpakuto? That's impossible…"

The figure that resembled his sister smiled again and said "one of the many forms of its true self. I have come to you because you hold onto your sister's memory. You need to let go… "

Kenpachi shook his head I anger and said "I cant let go! It was my fault she died! I didn't protect her!" He turned to face away from the replica of his sister and closed his eyes. He couldn't handle what was happening.

He felt a warm touch on his face and opened his eyes. She was there and smiling that same smile. It drove daggers through his heart. "_Let go… You can't move on _ if you don't let go… Please…"

Kenpachi could feel the tears forming in his eyes but he held them off. "if I let go, will I forget?"

The thought scared him; he didn't want the way he felt for his sister to go away.

"The pain will be gone from your brain and your heart. But the memories will forever be within you..."

Kenpachi looked at his sister's face for the last time, because he knew he will forget her as a person after this. "Ok…"

He felt warmth cover him and he felt himself losing the thought of her. Slowly he forget her face, her voice, her _name_… and the she was gone…

He opened his eyes and he was alone. Then a small voice spoke him, barely audible. It said;

"_**My name is Angelus Custos, and I am your Zanpakuto…"**_

To be continued…

A/N

BOOM! Next chapter done. I hope it was worth the wait, Rockers. I sure as hell think so. Interesting information, this chapter came to be in a dream. I needed to let go of someone to grow as a person. Just like Kenpachi, so it means a lot to me.

Anywhore! Review, like, follow, whatever it is you people do to amazing stories. You guys are awesome! Always listen to Rock! RockWarrior24 out….


End file.
